federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Surok
Surok is a Vulcan who was surving on the USS Valiant in 2217 when it was investigating the Starcluster NGC321 when it was "destroyed" in the Eminiar System during a war with the planet of Vendikar. The ship was not destroyed but was sucked into a spacespace eddy which reappeared deep in the Beta Quadrant. Surok, and others, lived for some time before the ship failed and they jettisoned in cryopods. His pod was discovered in 2405 by the USS Fenrir-B - where he is currently the first officer. He is in reoccurring use. Background Information Due to his displacement through time, there is much that Surok was initially unaware of. His parents were of a generation that experienced First Contact with Humans, the Xindi attacks, Andorian aggression and the Romulan war. In his time, the Vulcans were unaware of their relations to Romulans and the Neutral Zone had recently been established. The Federation was only 500 lightyear across and only had 15 starbases with ships captable of warp 5 or a little higher. The President at the time was Thomas Vanderbuilt. They had not yet implimented the stardate system, so he worked mainly in the Vulcan calendar. In 2217, the date of his disappearance by Terran standards was the year 8718 of the month Ailat by Vulcan time. The prime directive had no yet been established. He had been bethrothed to a woman named L'dor at the time he went missing. She has since died. Spouse(s) and Children J'Pel *Married: May 08, 2406. Surok met his wife, J'Pel, while on a mission in the Beta Quadrant. Finding his cryotube on a planet, he was discovered as being part of the missing crew from the original USS Valiant. When he went into an early pon farr, J'Pel realized that she had feelings for him. These feelings culimated after their rescue from the Purusar and they were married. They have plans on eventually starting a family. Children #T'Rok (August 08, 2408) #L'Rel (2415) Education When Surok turned 18, he enrolled in the Vulcan Science Academy to specialize in planetology, astrophysics and heliontology. He had his undergeaduate degree from 2168-2171. He late returned for his masters and PhD at the VSA from 2171-2174 and 2174-2177. Since the Federation was very new, formed in 2161, his initial plans did not consider it as an option. Starfleet Academy Upon receiving his PhD, Surok was a Cadet at the Academy from 2177-2181, graduating with a degree in the sciences. During his time in the Academy, Admiral Douglas was the dean of the institution. Surok had close ties with the Eric Vebber, the head of the UFP's Science Council. In 2405, he re-enrolled to get a refresher course in history and sciences since he had been in the cryo-pod. He graduated in 2407. Military service Upon graduation, he was placed on the USS Valiant, a Daedalus-class ship capable of warp 5+ and worked his way up to being the Chief Scientific Advisor. In 2217 they were sent to Starcluster NGC321 and involved in a war between the Eminiar and the Vendikar. The ship was making first contact with a species that would later join the Federation. However, they were attacked by 'heat beams' and other weapons that caused almost all panels on the bridge to explain. Captain Lewis Hatfield was killed leaving Commander Lee Billings in charge. The Commander with four others, Jonathan Hernandaz and Lieutenants Fried and Shiban left in an escape pod before the ship 'blew up.' Three officers including a Crewman Thomas, Ensign Gregson and Ensign Savok were taken into the Purusar society in the Beta Quadrant. Having been listed as MIA, they had really been pulled through an eddy and reappeared in deep beta quadrant space. Trying to survive for some time, they were unable to maintain the ship. Travelling back towards Romulan space, the ship eventually depleted its dilithium. Survivors scattered in escape pods and cryochambers. Surok became Chief Advisor in the Sciences in 2210. Upon graduating the second time from the Academy, Surok was given a new rank and position as first officer of the USS Fenrir-B. Years as... *Ensign: 2181-2189; *Lt. JG: 2189-2196; *Lieutenant: 2196-2210; *Lt. Commander: 2210-2217; *Commander: 2407-Current Commendations 1 Surok Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Vulcan Category:Starfleet Category:Science Category:Future Plots Category:N/A Mirror Universe Category:First Generation Category:February Category:2150 Category:All Characters